


Dark Secrets of Dragonborn Elaena

by Inquisitior_Fenris



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Cannibalism, Dog - Freeform, Drugs, F/F, G!P, eating humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitior_Fenris/pseuds/Inquisitior_Fenris
Summary: Elaena is a Khajit DragonBorn. She has some dark secrets. she was supposed to be Dead because of the jarl of whiterun killed her. but she very much Alive. Elaena is gip and non-existent boobies. this story contain Cannibal, GxG, killing, drug, alcohol, and sex. don't read if you don't like any of those.
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 7





	Dark Secrets of Dragonborn Elaena

Elaena Pov

I was walking to whiterun. I was supposed to be Dead. But let luck was on my side. Well everyone is going to be surprised to see me. I fixed the hood part of the cloak I was wearing.

My dog Hunter was walking next to me. I stop to see the outline of whiterun. I guess we can take a break. I gather some firewood. I sat on the ground.

I grab out some food from my bag. I started to cook some food. I soon finished eating my food. i got to go take a piss.

While I was taking a piss. I found a lake. So i can get clean. I Took of all my clothes and armor. You can see all the scars, my missing tail, and my half cut ear.

I started to to clean myself off. I sigh. My life is shit now. lets just say I had a horrible childhood. But that a story for another time.

I soon finish cleaning myself. I got out of the lake. I put my clothes and amor back on. I walk back to the little camp i set up. I seen my dog fast of sleep.

I grab a book out of my bag. I start to read it. I laid down. I was half way through my book when I fell asleep.

Time Skip

We were back on the road to whiterun. We keep on walking until we were at the front of the whiterun gate.  
I went up to a guard and whisper in his ear. "tell everyone the plan is back on" he was shock to hear my voice. "we thought you were dead boss" I laughed.

"well I'm very much alive" he went to do his job I told him to do. I walk inside whiterun. I heard the gate behind closed.

I was walking until i seen the love of my life Aela. it must have been hard on her thinking i was Dead. she still looks beautiful.

I started walking up to her. I pulled her into a hug. "hello love" I felt her hands on my face. She made me look at her face. She was looking into my black and red eyes. "your alive" you can hear every emotions in her voice.

"They will pay for what they done to you" I kissed her on the lips. I felt her warp her arms around me.

"Im back and planning on staying" they will pay for what they done to me and I'll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my story


End file.
